Talk:In Fire Forged
How about some ideas for HHA5 # The story behind how Honor and Nimitz met and her visit to Bright Waters central nest. # The story behind Honor busting that slave center. # Saganami's campaign prior to the Battle of Carson and the battle. # The story of Manpower's attack on the Montaigne mansion. # Abigail Hearn's first command in the RMN or GSN. --John964 02:42, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::1 - 4 look just like some undescribed things from past.--dotz 12:04, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::So are Hard way home, Queen's Gambit, What Price Dreams, The Stray, Ms. Midshipwoman Harrington and A Beautiful Friendship. Plus several that have no relevence to the story line like Deck Load Strike and A Grand Tour. ::::The Saganami Campaign would be interesting (something like "the man behind the legend"). I'd also love to know more about DuQuesne... -- SaganamiFan 09:42, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::There is something called DW's technical bible - history of Maya on my talk page, as well as RMN's rank system (one deleted from Wikipedia probably) are claimed to be part of it.--dotz 18:38, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Here is some more HHA5 ideas # Mr Midshippman Raoul Harrington # Ms Midshippwoman Katherine Harrington :with Rachel Mayhew as OCTO under Captian Abigail Hearns (for both) # Ms Midshippwoman Rachel Mayhew # Ms Midshippwoman Honor Mayhew --John964 18:22, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :I'm afraid not a whole female Grayson population were going to enter the Navy. --dotz 22:32, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Raol and Catherine were planned to be protagonists at spin-off series (SI2, foreword). --dotz 11:05, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Here is another story idea; The Adventures of the HMS Treecat in the former Silesian Confederacy. The Treecat is a special ship and unusal crew as she has the highest percentage of bonded crewmembers in the RMN. The reason why she is special is she was cristined by Samantha and Lady Emily Alexander. --John964 23:11, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Well one of my predictions came true on what short stories is going to be in HHA5 Its Shall we Dance about Honor busting the slave depot on Casimir. Now lets see which is next My guess it will be Honor's adoption by Nimitz and there trip to Bright Waters central nest--John964 17:21, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Prospective demises # Havenite plotters and bad Stilties are dead # criminals form Blackbird are dead # Denver Summervale is dead # Dimitri Young is dead # Pavel Young is dead # Buredette is dead # Warnecke is dead # Ransom and Co are dead # criminals form Hades are dead or imprisoned # Elvis Santino is dead # Harry Styles is fired # Yanacek is dead and his minions are fired # Timothy Meares is dead # Zed's dead (er...) :So what about lord Anthony Agursky and other Honor's antagonists among aristocracy-origin officers? --dotz 11:20, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :As far as I remeber Timothy Zahn was the Honorverse fan, not a respected author. So I advice you to just commit a brillant story (first) and (than) contact Mr Weber or his agents (in case of fault a good story can defend itself with no Honorverse background). For netiquette concerning Honorverse fan fiction you can check here http://weberfaq.thefifthimperium.com/. Good luck. --dotz 11:05, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Casimir + Lt. Commander ...means 1887-1896 PD period: * Dec 10th 1887 PD, 03/10/273 AL – Executive Officer, HMS Trenchant, CL-19 * Dec 13th 1891 PD, 09/02/275 AL – Executive Officer, HMS Broadsword, CA-47 (HHA2) * Sep 29th 1893, 09/28/276 AL – Executive Officer, HMS Perseus, CL-92 * TO on SD and promotion? (Casimir + Lt. Commander info thx to davidweber.net via wikipedia) --dotz 19:32, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Cover Blue skinsuit? --dotz 19:35, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Shall We Dance ...is quotation from Cachat. In fire forged - a title of another short story likely. --dotz 23:53, October 29, 2010 (UTC)